


Darkness

by sirmioneforever



Series: Harry/Astoria RPS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mentions Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: There is a darkness inside of me, and sometimes I need to satisfy it.





	

Harry Potter felt as if a rug had been pulled from under him.

The woman in front of him - his wife by all accounts- was a perfect stranger.

“Say something, Harry. Please,” Astoria asked calmly.

How on earth she could be calm after confessing to three murders Harry will never know. It was as if Astoria had simply been describing the weather over the past few days rather than the horrific acts she had committed.

“What do you expect me to say, Astoria? That everything is going to be okay, and that I will sort everything out for you?” Harry asked shaking his head.

“I know that will never happen. You're too good for that,” Astoria answered looking into his eyes.

“Then why tell me at all? Why risk your freedom to tell me the truth?”

Astoria sighed.

“I knew that the net was closing in on me and I wanted things to end on my terms. You're my husband and if anyone should know first, it's you.”

“How thoughtful of you,” he said sarcastically.

“It was. I could have gone straight to your superior to confess, but I didn't. I thought you would want a chance to know why I did it. I know that they would never have let you see me after I was arrested.”

“Why did you do it, Astoria? Was I not enough for you?” Harry asked sounding vulnerable.

“You were for a while, but I...I’ve always had a darkness inside of me and sometimes I have to do something to satisfy it. This time one murder wasn’t enough, and the second wasn't enough, or even the third and somehow I knew that it was never going to stop. I also knew that there were things which would lead back to me and that in time I would be arrested.”

Silence enveloped them for a moment as Harry tried to take in what Astoria had told him.

“I'm going to tie you to the chair and then go and get Roberts. He will escort you to the Ministry where you will be processed and interviewed,” Harry informed her.

Astoria nodded her head as she felt the ropes wrap around her.

A few moments later Harry watched as his colleague unbound his wife and formally arrest her on suspicion of murder.

One moment he had been happy and looking to the future, and then without warning it had all came crashing down around him.


End file.
